everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hildefons Cosico
Hildefons Cosico is the son of Franz and Swanhilda from the ballet Coppelia. Born and raised in idyllic Mazurka, Hildefons is a guy who takes great pride in his future role as Franz. Even his intense fear of dolls cannot dissuade him from wanting to follow his story! Character Personality From the first time you meet him, it's clear that Hildefons is an extremely bright and optimistic individual. He carries himself with a natural composure, which appears completely unforced. While he's not unflappable, he tends to lean more towards the pragmatic when in stressful situations, and doesn't show as much stress as others might. As such Hildefons tends to be seen as pretty laid back. Hildefons is an extremely hard worker. He always gives his all when it comes to the things he cares about, and often volunteers to help out at various school functions. Although he's decently social, he often opts to stay on the sidelines, and support others from the back. Hildefons loves having something to work for. Personal accomplishment means a lot to him, as a way to prove himself, and he imposes extremely high standards on himself to impress. He is dedicated to making people happy, which can come at the expense of his own comfort, as he often forces himself to act like a more polished nice version of himself. At heart, he's an introvert and constantly being in the public eye can exhaust him. Deep down, Hildefons is pretty insecure. Since growing up he was tied so heavily with his role in people's perception, he frequently worries that no one actually sees him for who he is. This makes it harder to get close to him, and he tends to assume people don't actually consider themselves his friends. When it comes to dealing with problems in his life he can be quite avoidant. He suppresses any insecurities he has, and focuses on others instead. Hobbies Economics Choreography Drag Appearance Fairy tale –Coppelia How the Story Goes How does Hildefons come into it? After Swanhilda and Franz married, they had Hildefons. Since the roles of Swanhilda and Doctor Coppelius were yet to be chosen, Hildefons grew up being seen as the only true legacy living in the village attached to the Coppelia legacy. He was extremely doted on for most of his childhood, not just by his parents, but by the entire village. Overall his childhood was happy, and he was mostly shielded from the tourists growing up. However as he grew closer to the age where he'd be attending Eah and inheriting the role, the more he was put in the public eye, and treated as part of the Coppelia image. Due to this he became more of an entertainer, and a business minded person. Ultimately he wants to fulfil his destiny to support his village, and everyone in it. He's extremely proud of his role, and fully intends on doing his best, even if he doesn't love his destined spouse and is terrified of dolls. He avoids thinking about those two problems. Relationships Family Friends Odile Hildolle Odile is his childhood friend and future Swanhilde. They're extremely close, but since attending EAH, they've been spending a bit less time together. Hildefons is aware she's in love with him, but he avoids addressing that. [[]] Aquaintances [[]] Pet Romance Gallery Chart-byhidden.png Odette-byhidden.jpeg Hidlefonsogdesign-byhidden.jpeg|Oldest hildefons design (nothing's changed) Trivia *Hildefons was named that because it sounds like a combination of Swanhilde and Franz names. Since he's Polish it should be Ildefons, but shh. *Pinterest board Category:Polish Category:Characters Category:Coppelia Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Gay Category:Hidden's ocs